


Never looked better, and you can't stand it

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Took a market of filth and sold like summer [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe-strip club, M/M, don't ask why just go with it, the coldflash isn't prominent it's mostly implied, the rogues are strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a few people on stage this point, and he was dimly aware of his friend pointing out the tattooed one in blue, with far too much excitement and adoration, but Cisco only had eyes for the ridiculously pretty man in the center. </p><p>A.K.A The one where Barry and Cisco go to a strip bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never looked better, and you can't stand it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _There's a good reason these tables are numbered_ by Panic!At The Disco

Cisco looked around the bar as he and Barry found a table. This wasn't his usual type of place, all neon lights and fancy drinks, but Barry had been trying to get him to come here for weeks now, after he'd discovered it and apparently gotten a crush on one of the strippers. That was another detail- it was a gay strip bar. And while he _was_ bi, he didn't advertise it by going to places like this, didn't particularly care for watching people take clothes off.. But the other man's enthusiasm had him deciding to come along, if only to make him shut up about it. Even if nothing came of it, at least he got to have a night out with his friend, right? And the sugary, fizzy blue drink Barry had insisted he try was actually really good.

The lights of the main room dimmed, the ones on stage completely shutting off. Silhouettes walked out, positioning themselves and fuck, Barry was practically vibrating with excitement. 

That must have been a hell of a crush. He wondered if they were messing around yet... The trail of thought faded as the lights at the stage flickered along to the beat of the song playing in the background, then turned on completely, same vivid colours as the rest of the bar.  
There were only a few people on stage this point, and he was dimly aware of his friend pointing out the tattooed one in blue, with far too much excitement and adoration, but Cisco only had eyes for the ridiculously pretty man in the center.  
He danced down the short runway, oppressive neon lights just catching on curves and highlighting suggestive moves. Everything around him faded to background noise as he got a closer look. All sharp eyes and delicate features and _fucking glitter dusting his hair_ that should have looked ridiculous but just made him look all that much sexier, a thin line of eyeliner along his top lashes.. Barry's hand landed on his shoulder, partially snapping him out of his trance. 

"That's Hartley." A quick glance told him Barry was grinning, obviously pleased Cisco had found someone who interested him, but his eyes were quickly back on the ma- _Hartley,_ as he smoothly slipped off the deep green leather jacket he was wearing, tight white t shirt underneath. After a few more hip thrusts and interspersed in sensual movement that were more dance-like than anything, that came off, too, and Cisco was _gone,_ because if Hartley looked pretty before now he was _gorgeous._ Not extremely muscled, but lithe and fluid.

In only stupidly tight black pants that clung to his body and knee-high boots that were made of the same leather as his discarded jacket. Then, even those were gone. He was captivated in a way he hadn't ever been before, so caught up that it took a minute to register it when the lights on stage went out, the main room lighting up again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, taking a large gulp of his drink to calm his racing heart.  
A few minutes later Barry ran off somewhere(he had a feeling it was to see that guy he was so obsessed with because at this point he was sure they were fucking if not dating), so he was left alone. He had finished his drink so he went up to the bar, trying to remember the name of whatever it was Barry had ordered him. Because he needed more to drink after _that._

"Hey! Get this guy another Blue Moon." A confident voice behind him told the bartender, person sliding into the seat next to him. He stare for a moment, then got control of himself. It was Hartley- looking completely different to his stage self. The clothing had been replaced with a black hoodie and jeans(which were barely looser than the pants he'd worn earlier to Cisco's dismay and delight.) He was also wearing glasses now, which only enhanced the already stunning blue eyes. Stray glitter still clung to his hair, but the makeup was gone. He smirked at Cisco, and _damn,_ why did he have to look good even when he wasn't trying hard? At this rate he was obsessing as badly as Barry. 

"Uh- hi. Thanks, I couldn't remember what that was called..." Shit, he sounded awkward. 

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" 

"Is- is it that obvious?"

"Only a little. I mostly noticed because you couldn't keep you eyes off me." His eyes swept over Cisco. "And I think I would have noticed someone like you watching me before."

Someone like him? Was that a compliment or an insult? By the relaxed expression on Hartley's face, he figured the former. Hartley took a sip of his drink, something golden in colour, and Cisco looked down in surprise at his own. When had the drinks gotten there? 

"I'm sorry. Hartley." He put his hand out, and it took a minute before Cisco realized he was supposed to shake it. The name sounded familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it.

"Cisco."

"And what do you do, Cisco?" He asked, sounding like he genuinely wanted to know, not like he was just trying to initiate small talk, not like other people.

"I'm a mechanical engineer." He said proudly. "I'd uh, ask what you do, but..."

Hartley smiled, the kind of smile that suggested he knew secrets that Cisco didn't. "I'm working on getting a degree in Technology. I already have them in science and physics."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I just assumed. All that and you're working here? You've got to be really smart to do those things."

"I'm fucking brilliant, but I have to pay for college like everyone else. This makes me a good amount of money and it doesn't interfere with my day schedule. It's not something I honestly enjoy, but it's the best I've got."

"You must have really shitty parents, if they won't help pay." 

Hartley's eyes darkened. "You have no idea." He finished the rest of his drink in one draw, and Cisco knew he'd brought up a touchy subject.

"Do you go have drinks with anyone who looks at you?"

"Do you get into conversations with people you plan on hooking up with?" Cisco flushed because he'd obviously been too obvious in his interest, but Hartley just smiled. "You seemed more interesting than the usual. That's proven to be true so far." The tense mood slipped away, leaving behind the heat and interest that had been brewing since the night began. "Not many people come in here who are smart _and_ hot." He looked at Cisco, eyes twinkling and that smirk back on his face. _Fuck,_ did Hartley have no shame? He could barely control himself just looking at the man and then he went and said stuff like that. 

"I don't usually get that."

"Really? _I_ get it all the time." Whoa, okay, that was kind of rude. But since Hartley had just complimented him and he was hot as fuck he'd let it go. The way Hartley was looking at him made it seem he knew exactly what was running through his head, and Cisco couldn't take it any more, he wanted to wipe that smug expression off his pretty face and see something else, shock or pleasure or lust just something, so he crushed his lips to Hartley's.

The other man didn't seem very surprised, and quickly tried to gain control of the kiss, pushing back and slipping his tongue into Cisco's mouth, obviously experienced. Cisco fought until Hartley acquiesced, let Cisco do whatever until they ran out of air, pulling back. Hartley grasped his hand and stood, walked him outside. His features softened out of the neon lighting and before he could start talking Cisco pulled him into another kiss, softer this time, but soon he was pushed back enough that Hartley could look him in the eye.

"I don't do one-night stands." He said, breathless. "And I think it's a bit soon for more than that."

"I- yeah, you're probably right." It wasn't how he'd hoped the night would end, but Cisco could see where he was coming from. He didn't do one-night stands often, either, but something about Hartley was... magnetic, almost. He was sure people pretended to care just to get sex all the time, and the other man had no way of knowing that Cisco wasn't like that.

Hartley looked like he understood what was going through his head. "Come back. We'll go from there."

So he did. Once a week he dropped by, and they would talk after. Mostly small talk in the beginning, and Cisco _still_ didn't know why Hartley's parents wouldn't help him with college. But almost two months in, in the middle of a conversation, the mood shifted.

"I'm not an easy person to be in a relationship with. I'm kind of a jerk and not romantic and I've got a lot of baggage. It's not all glitter and flirting. You should know what you're getting into." Hartley looked very serious, a little worn, like he expected this to deter Cisco. It made no sense to him why anyone would reject the man, but obviously it had happened.

"I don't want someone perfect. I like you, you like me, and I don't expect anything but what you are already. Besides, you're not the only one with baggage." Hartley looked a little awed, eyes lighting up. "Can we please fuck now? Because if we don't get moving I might just do it here."

He grinned back. "Your place or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow I spent way too much time on this. Here's a stupid AU I came up with, I guess. The idea of Hartley working in a strip bar seemed appealing so I wrote that and of course Coldflash snuck into the background too. I don't know, if there's enough interest I might write a continuation or something.
> 
> Edited 4/20/17 to adjust the pacing (the relationship moved way too fast before.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
